Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos. Omegaverse.
1. El pequeño omega

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 1.- El pequeño omega**

Stephen Strange, alfa de alto nivel, fue un neurocirujano reconocido mundialmente, pero, actualmente se dedicaba a los negocios, siendo sus farmacéuticas el número uno en el ramo.

Durante su tiempo como médico conoció a una hermosa omega llamada María Collins Carbonell que años después se convertiría en la esposa de un alfa llamado Howard Stark.

Desde que ambos alfas se conocieron fue mutuo su odio, pero todo cambió cuando a Howard se le detectó un tumor cerebral que los médicos consideraban de alto riesgo y ninguno quiso operar, ninguno salvo Strange.

Después de que Stephen salvara a Stark, ambos alfas comenzaron a ser cercanos.

Años después, Howard y María tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Anthony.

—¿No te parece que es hermoso? —dijo Stark mostrandole a su hijo por primera vez.

Strange parecía completamente anonadado por el bebé en brazos de su madre.

—Sí. Lo es —concordó el ex cirujano. Una enorme calidez se apoderó de él; una felicidad que no había experimentado, no desde que le perdió…

—Queremos que seas su padrino —dijo María.

Strange sonrió como no lo había hecho en… bueno, ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo.

…

Seis años pasaron, Strange procuraba visitar a su querido ahijado por lo menos unas horas al día sin importar qué tan ocupada estuviese su agenda, siempre tenía tiempo para "Tony", y el pequeño atesoraba cada momento que tenía con su padrino pues, aquellos padres que en un principio parecían amarlo, lentamente lo fueron relegando, como un juguete al que se le pierde el interés.

Howard, obsesionado con encontrar a su querido amigo, el Capitán América, María (cómo cualquier omega unida a la que su alfa le ignoraba), estaba en una profunda depresión.

Y Strange comenzó a odiar a sus amigos. Él no era alguien que gustara inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos , pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Tony era diferente. Por ese pequeño sería capaz de destruir al mundo entero.

—Deberías ponerle más atención a tu familia —le reprochó a Howard. Los dos se encontraban en uno de los barcos de Stark.

El alfa le había invitado a conocer su nueva embarcación, aquella con la que estaba seguro, podría encontrar al Capitán América.

—¿Qué opinas de mi nuevo bebé? —dijo Howard con arrogancia —Tecnología te punta. Lo mejor que he diseñado. Si esta belleza no encuentra a Steve, nada lo hará.

—Estás demasiado obsesionado con ese hombre —comentó Strange —, cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorado de ese alfa.

Stark sonrió mirando al horizonte.

—¿Sabías que Steve era un omega antes de ser aceptado para el proyecto del súper soldado que lo convirtió en un alfa de alto nivel?

Stephen frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de golpear a su "amigo". ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a cambiar a una hermosa omega como María y a un increíblemente talentoso cachorro como lo era Tony por un fenómeno de laboratorio?

—No, pero sinceramente no me interesa lo que fue o será el Capitán Rogers —Howard lo miró con odio, como si hubiese cometido un atroz crimen. —María te necesita, Tony en especial, ¿no lo entiendes? Él aún es un niño que requiere el amor de su papá…

—Te gusta, ¿no es así? —le interrumpió. Stark sonreía sínicamente —La pequeña mierdecilla a cautivado el corazón del estoico Stephen Strange —se burló. El ex cirujano le miró con odio, conteniendo como podía de romperle el cuello a ese idiota. —Está bien, puedes tenerlo cuando pase la presentación del mocoso podrá ser tuyo—se encogió de hombros —. Es obvio que será un omega, no puede ser otra cosa con esa cara de perra en celo.

Stephen sentía sus dedos cosquillear. Quería molerlo a golpes.

—Como es joven te será fácil domarlo y podrá tener los cachorros que quieras.

—No veo a mi ahijado de esa manera —Howard dejó escapar una risilla.

—Si no lo quieres, puedo dárselo a otro socio —se encogió de hombros —. Una perra…

—¡Basta! —gritó enfurecido. Odiaba a Howard y a esas estúpidas y arcaicas leyes que seguían viendo a los omegas como fábricas de bebés o putas personales. —Es suficiente. No te expreses así de tu propio hijo —dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos —. Me voy. Llámame cuándo no actúes como un idiota.

Bajó de la embarcación a paso veloz; cuándo Howard intentó alcanzarlo, Strange ya había desaparecido. Stark bufo; odiaba que hiciera eso por el simple hecho de desconcertarle.

¿Cómo demonios le hacía para desaparecer así?, ¿era una clase de brujo o algo?

…

Un par de semanas después; Stephen fue a visitar a María, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Tony, cumpliría 7 años y él quería ser partícipe en cada parte de la celebración, por más pequeña que está fuera.

—María —saludó Strange. La omega estaba sentada frente a su precioso piano, pero no tocaba, parecía demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella para tocar su hombro.

—¡Stephen! —Exclamó la mujer.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se disculpó. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Me alegra que vinieras, tengo un favor que pedirte —Strange asintió con la cabeza —. Pronto será mi celo y me gustaría que te llevaras a Tony.

No era la primera vez que su amiga le pedía cuidar de su hijo durante su celo, pero su instinto le decía que había algo más.

—Esta vez será poco más de un mes.

—María… —ella se mordió los labios. Estaba nerviosa, asustada.

—Howard quiere que le acompañe a su viaje de negocios y cree que es mejor que Tony se quede contigo, ya que tú… —la omega tenía dificultades para expresarse. —Stephen, por favor, prométeme que trataras bien a Tony, que aguardaras a que tenga edad para… para… —a medida que iba hablando se iba deslizando hasta quedar de rodillas —por favor, se bueno con él.

Strange comprendió rápidamente la preocupación de María; Howard seguramente le había dicho sus intenciones de entregárselo para que fuese su Omega. Era un maldito.

—María, María, oye —dijo ayudándole a levantarse —. Yo no quiero a Tony de esa manera.

—Mentiroso —sollozó. Strange suspiró pesadamente.

—Juro que jamás lo tocare, ni le haré ningún daño —le prometió arrodillándose ante la omega, algo que no era bien visto de alguien de su casta. Los alfas no se doblegaban ante nadie.

—Le seguirle el juego a Howard, pero sí Tony encuentra a alguien, yo le apoyaré sin importar que tenga que partirle la cara a Stark.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Con mi vida.

María le creyó. Sabía que Strange cumpliría su palabra, que cuidaría de Tony, incluso de Howard.

_Continuará…_

…

¡Hola! Espero les gustara este nuevo fic. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Bye, bye.


	2. Agridulce deseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 2.- Agridulce deseo**

Contrario a la preocupación de Stephen, Tony se tomó muy bien el hecho de que permanecería un tiempo prolongado con él. Le dolía saber que su madre no estaría presente en su cumpleaños, aunque le consolaba saber que ella lo llevaría de vacaciones donde él escogiera.

Strange quería que Tony no se sintiera triste por la ausencia de sus padres (específicamente de María), por lo que mandó a construir un taller con todo lo que su ahijado pudiera necesitar para construir y echar a volar su imaginación.

Tony estaba encantado con el regalo, Howard no le permitía entrar a su taller o usar ni siquiera un desarmador . Pero Strange le había dicho que sin importar cuál fuera su casta, él tenía derecho a aprender y crecer; era una persona, no un adorno.

—Tony, quiero que me prometas que seguirás tu sueño, que nunca dejaras que nadie te humille y si eso llegara a suceder. Dímelo, yo me encargaré de enviarlo a un lugar del que jamás volverá a salir.

Su padrino era un hombre bueno, amable y cariñoso, tanto con él como con su mamá. Muchas veces deseo que su papá fuese como Stephen, que lo quisiera y que no lo comparara con el Capitán América, deseaba no ser una decepción como era para su papá.

— ¿Qué haces, Tony? —Le preguntó Strange entrando al taller del niño. Vestía un traje color negro de tres piezas; se veía muy elegante, aunque su padrino se veía bien con cualquier cosa que vistiera.

—Padrino. Estoy haciéndole unos ajustes a Dum- —Strange asintió con la cabeza, ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderle, llevaba apenas una semana en su casa y ya había armado dos brazos robóticos que parecían tener mente propia.

—Bien, puedes terminar más tarde. Ve a arreglarte, hoy es tu cumpleaños y pienso llevarte a cenar donde tú quieras.

Strange había planeado hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a todos los compañeros del niño, pero Tony no quería estar ellos, no tenía amigos; él solo deseaba estar con su padrino, Jarvis y su mamá.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos en casa? —pidió el niño mirando a Stephen con esos ojos grandes y brillantes que desarmaban a Strange.

Por esa mirada, el alfa sería capaz de destruir el mundo entero.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres salir? Reserve en un restaurante italiano —el niño negó con la cabeza —, o podemos ir a comer hamburguesas.

— ¿Podemos pedirlas a domicilio? —No quería salir a la calle con su padrino, pues no había una sola ocasión en el que mujeres y hombres, no trataran de alejarlo de él.

¡Su padrino era suyo y no lo pensaba compartir!

—Bien, entonces iré a cambiarme —dijo resignado —. ¿Te apetece ver una película mientras comemos?

— ¿Puedo llevar a Dum-E y a U? —Strange asintió.

—Ustedes tres adelántense, yo pediré la comida y los alcanzo.

—Está bien, pero no tardes.

…

Cuando Tony cumplió 3 años, Strange mandó remodelar una habitación de su mansión para convertirla en un cine. Tenía una enorme pantalla donde se proyectaban las películas, asientos amplios y tan cómodos que muchas veces terminaban siendo la cama provisional del pequeño Stark cuando la película terminaba por aburrirle. Vieron algunas películas de ciencia ficción, mientras comían hamburguesas, papas fritas y lo más importante, un enorme pastel de chocolate.

—Pide un deseo —le dijo Strange sonriendo.

Tony creía que eso de pedir deseos a un pastel de cumpleaños o a una estrella, era simple superstición, creencias infantiles como lo era Santa Claus, pero su padrino las creía y él no quería ser quién arruinara sus ilusiones.

Cerró los ojos, lo pensó por un momento. ¿Qué podía desear? Solo se le ocurría una cosa, algo que quería con todo su ser: Vivir con su padrino para siempre. Sopló las velas una vez formulado su deseo. Strange aplaudió, felicitó al niño quién se lanzó a los brazos del adulto.

Ambos eran felices juntos.

…

La tragedia llegó dos días después. María y Howard habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico dejando a su hijo de 7 años, huérfano; por supuesto que los socios de las empresas Stark se peleaban como buitres para tener al niño bajo su cuidado, para ellos, era solo la llave a una gran fortuna.

—Yo cuidaré de Anthony —dijo Obadiah Stane tan pronto irrumpió en la oficina de Strange —. Howard y yo fuimos grandes socios y estoy seguro que él querría que yo me hiciera cargo de su hijo.

—Es muy… Amable de tu parte, Stane —comentó Stephen sarcástico —, pero siento hacer añicos tus deseos frívolos de apoderarte de las empresas de Howard, no vas a tocar a mi ahijado.

Obadiah era un alfa (aunque de nivel medio), que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero ese maldito de Stephen Strange era capaz de paralizarlo con solo una mirada, ¿cómo era posible que un simple doctor le provocara tanto miedo?

—No voy a permitir que tú o cualquiera de esos chupasangres que se hacen llamar empresarios, hagan de la vida de Tony un infierno —dijo con odio. Por supuesto que no lo permitiría, primero tendrían que matarlo.

—Ya veremos.

Stane se retiró dejando solo a Stephen, si quería proteger a Tony de todos esos imbéciles, debía actuar ya. La seguridad de su ahijado estaba en riesgo.

Llamó a los mejores abogados, a cuánta persona pudiese serle de utilidad; por suerte, sus medidas no fueron del todo necesarias, pues el testamento de Howard, este lo nombraba a él como albacea y guardián de los bienes de Tony, además de otorgarle la custodia completa.

…

Tony miró la lápida que marcaba la tumba de María Stark. La muerte de sus padres le dolía, pero por la única que lloró fue por su madre. El niño se sentía culpable, ¿había sido su deseo egoísta el que le quitó a sus progenitores?

Era cierto que su mayor anhelo era vivir para siempre con su padrino, pero eso no significaba que ya no quisiera a su mamá y papá, ¡era un niño todavía! Se supone que él no debe perder a su familia a tan temprana edad.

—Es mi culpa —susurró al borde del llanto. Strange lo cargó, escondiendo el rostro del niño en su cuello. Quería proteger al pequeño de esas alimañas llamadas periodistas que no querían perder la oportunidad fotografiar al "pobre huérfano multimillonario".

—Tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Pero desee quedarme contigo para siempre —el corazón de Strange se estrujo, ahora era él quién se sentía culpable.

Quizás él…

Regresaron a casa después del entierro, Stephen permaneció al lado de Tony hasta que el niño se durmió. Strange suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sofá. Se sentía terriblemente agotado, tanto como no había estado en… Ya no recordaba cuánto. Cerró los ojos, el nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable. Se permitió llorar, ser débil por un momento por Howard, por María, pero sobretodo, por Tony.

No era su primera pérdida, a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Un vaso de cristal y la licorera, aparecieron en su rango de visión. Debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, yo no vivía solo y su… Secreto podía salir a la luz.

Se sirvió un poco del contenido. Un licor que había sido regalo de una persona muy preciada hace bastante tiempo ya.

—Cien años ya… —susurró a la nada.

—Señor Strange —Stephen se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió al viejo hombre.

—Jarvis —dijo tono amable —. Siéntate conmigo por favor, ¿gustas algo de beber?

—Se lo agradezco Señor, pero no sería correcto —hizo una pausa —Yo. Vengo a solicitarle un favor, si me lo permite.

—Por supuesto.

—Cuide del joven Anthony…

—Jarvis, eso lo haremos entre ambos, ¿piensas que te dejáramos ir?

—Pero Señor…

—Jarvis, si es necesario pagarte cincuenta, cien o doscientos mil dólares mensuales, lo haré, con tal de que te quedes aquí. Tony te necesita.

El anciano le miró lloroso, había temido ser separado de Tony, de no volverlo a ver.

—Lo único que deseo, es estar con el amo Tony por lo que me reste de vida.

Y así fue, Jarvis permaneció al lado de Tony por muchos años hasta el día de su muerte. Falleció mientras dormía, para ese entonces, su amado niño ya contaba con 17 años, un omega en toda regla.

…

Tony tuvo la mejor infancia al lado de Strange, cuando llegó su primer celo, le encerró en una habitación especial para que pasara su calor, mientras él se enclaustró en algún lugar escondido para evitar que su instinto le hiciera romper la promesa que le hizo a María.

Tony creció siendo protegido por Stephen que en ningún momento dejó que nadie lo humillara por el hecho de ser un omega, ni permitió que el mismo Stark se dejara doblegar por su casta. Lo enseñó a ser independiente, a decidir sobre su destino y no esperar a que un alfa idiota lo rescatara.

Strange le enseñó a ser libre.

_Continuará…_

…

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Y no se me desesperen que ya pronto habrá suculento fondue. Bye, bye.


	3. Ave Fénix

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 3.- Ave Fénix**

Tony tenía catorce años cuando su casta se reveló: un omega, tal y como Howard predijo. Su condición jamás fue vista como impedimento, pues su orgullo le impulsaba a derribar cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara en el camino. Si él no podía, Strange se encargaba de hacerlo.

Se graduó del MIT a los 17 años, un gran logro en todos los aspectos, pues eran pocos los omegas que lograban entrar a dicha universidad y el ser tan joven, era nada común en cualquier casta. Strange se mantuvo al lado de Tony en todo momento, apoyándolo hasta en el más mínimo detalle, animándole a ser mejor cada día. Con el poderoso alfa de su lado, el último miembro de la dinastía Stark pudo tomar el lugar que le correspondía como CEO de las industrias de su familia.

Tony siguió el ejemplo de su padrino hasta que Strange comenzó a frecuentar a una hermosa alfa de largos cabellos plata y peculiares ojos violeta. Se llamaba Clea y Stephen parecía estar realmente enamorado de ella.

Al sentirse desplazado, Tony comenzó un camino de libertinajes y excesos. Lo peor fue cuando comenzaron las fiestas, el alcohol y el sexo.

…

Strange ingresó a la Casa en Malibú donde Tony solía quedarse luego de alguna de sus famosas fiestas.

—Buenos días Dr. Strange.

—Buenos días, J.A.R.V.I.S. —. El verdadero Jarvis había muerto cuando Tony tenía 10 años, se fue mientras dormía. Sin dolor, sin miedo. — ¿Dónde está mi descarriado ahijado?

—El Sr. Stark aún se encuentra en su habitación. La Srita. Pepper ya lo está despertando.

Como si de un hechizo se tratara, una hermosa pelirroja alfa de rango menor hizo su aparición escoltando a otra mujer, una beta de cabellos rubios.

—Dr. Strange —dijo la alfa a modo de saludo.

—Srita. Popps —Stephen miró a la beta. Cabellos revueltos, usaba solo una camisa para cubrir su desnudez, la de su ahijado; frunció el ceño cuando el inconfundible olor a sexo y a Tony inundó sus sentidos. —Salgan. Ambas. Ahora —ordenó con su voz alfa.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron en cumplir el mandato, la beta por miedo y la alfa porque sabía que el hombre se encargaría de regañar a Tony mucho mejor de lo que ella lo haría.

El hombre avanzó a paso lento hasta el taller de Tony, ingresó sin tocar. El omega se encontraba trabajando mientras escuchaba música estruendosa. Sin preguntar, Strange apagó el reproductor.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. me informó que no asististe a la premiación, Anthony —. El aludido se estremeció. Que su padrino lo llamara así, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Stephie. No esperaba tu visita —Strange gruñó por lo bajo, paseándose por la habitación y dándole a Tony la perfecta vista de su padrino, el ser más importante en su vida. Los cabellos grises perfectamente peinados, su rostro agrietado por el paso del tiempo que, a pesar de todo no había logrado robarle su elegancia y porte. Aunque usaba bastón, no lo necesitaba.

—Espero no tener que llamar a Christine —Tony arrugó la nariz. Le agradaba la Dra. Palmer. Cuando no estaba cerca de Strange.

—No consumo drogas.

—Entonces solo es tu estupidez la que te hace actuar así.

— ¡Oh! No comenzaras a sermonearme, ya no soy un niño al que tengas que cuidar, Stephen.

—Si no quieres que te "sermonee", compórtate como un adulto.

—Ya lo hago, ¿no te topaste con esa hermosa beta rubia? —Grave error. Strange se había abalanzado contra Tony, atrapando al omega entre su cuerpo y la pared, demasiado rápido para alguien de su edad.

—Eres el CEO de Industrias Stark, un omega con un puesto que pocos pueden alcanzar, un símbolo para los de tu casta, un modelo a seguir.

Strange liberó a Tony, acomodó su traje y cabellos fuera de lugar, recuperando su aspecto prolijo.

—Voy a ir contigo a Afganistán —dijo Strange en tono autoritario, pero sin hacer uso de su voz alfa, jamás la usaría con Tony, le quería demasiado.

—No es necesario —dijo este en un susurro —. Voy a mostrar los nuevos modelos de armas, no es lugar para un doctor.

—Lo es si tú vas —aquella declaración desarmó completamente al omega. Sus mejillas se sonrojan. Carraspeo para alejar esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho por distintas razones.

…

La presentación de las muevas armas fue todo un éxito, ahora Tony y Strange eran escoltados por un grupo de soldados a otra zona cuando fueron atacados.

— ¡Abajo! —grito Strange mientras cubría a Tony con su cuerpo, unas ráfagas de disparos pasaron zumbando a pocos centímetros de ellos. Los soldados que los escoltaban habían sido asesinados. —Cuando abra la puerta, corre y no te detengas —le ordenó al asustado omega.

Tony corrió seguido de cerca por Strange, logrando ocultarse detrás de una roca, pero fue en vano; un misil con la palabra Stark rotulado cayó justo a su lado.

— ¡Stephen! —gritó Tony, pero era demasiado tarde, el misil explotó.

Tony estaba desorientado, se tocó el pecho. Húmedo. Se abrió la camisa, descubriendo el chaleco antibalas de última generación que, por desgracia, no funcionaba a tan corta distancia. Buscó con la mirada a Strange. Su padrino estaba a un metro de distancia, sus ojos abiertos, vacíos.

Tony ahogó un gemido e intentó alcanzarlo. El dolor de su cuerpo no se comparaba al de su corazón. Stephen estaba muerto. La persona que amaba ya no se encontraba en este mundo y él, jamás tuvo el valor de decirle que, cada persona que terminaba en su cama, eran usadas para imaginar lo que se sentiría ser uno con él.

—Stephen… Te amo… —Susurró antes de desmayarse.

…

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron una mezcla de tortura y trabajos forzados para construir armas. Poco le importaba, si eso lo mataba, tanto mejor, así podría reunirse con Stephen. Yinsen fue como un viento de aire fresco en medio del desierto. El afable alfa le recordaba tanto a su padrino, que le reconfortaba y dolía por partes iguales.

Ambos trabajaron en una forma de escape, una armadura capaz de acabar con todos sus enemigos.

—Saldremos de esta —dijo Tony para sus adentros. Acarició el aparato en su pecho, el reactor Arc que evitaba que la metralla en su cuerpo, producto de la explosión que mató a Stephen, acabara también con él.

Las cosas no habían salido como lo tenían planeado. Una semana antes de la fecha acordada para su escape, el grupo armado que los tenía cautivos, comenzaron a movilizarse. Estaba bajo ataque. Era ahora o nunca.

Tony se metió en el traje y comenzó a movilizarse, seguido de cerca por Yinsen, pero algo salió mal. Iban a morir. Su armadura había perdido poder, quedando inutilizable. Mataron a Yinsen y ahora venía su turno. Tres de sus captores apuntaban a Tony, que había salido de la inservible armadura. Iban a matarlo. El omega cerró los ojos, aceptando gustoso su final.

Sonidos de disparos, pero ninguno impactó en él, entonces abrió los ojos. Una alta figura ataviada con una túnica azul y una roja capa estaba en frente. El incesante ruido de las armas le ensordecían, pero ninguna los tocaba, fue entonces que se percató del resplandor dorado alrededor. Cuando los disparos se detuvieron, aquel brillo se convirtió en un látigo que el hombre de la capa utilizó para neutralizar a sus enemigos. Tony no pudo seguir viendo más, pues la armadura había absorbido una parte importante de la energía Arc y terminó por desmayarse.

...

Al abrir los ojos, se sentía adolorido y desorientado.

—Toma las cosas con calma —dijo un hombre rechoncho con rasgos asiáticos. Tony lo reconoció inmediatamente, era Wong, un alfa de rango bajo que era algo así como un amigo de Stephen. —Si algo te pasa, Strange se pondrá pesado.

La mención de su padrino hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar. Stephen ya no estaba, lo había dejado como lo hizo su madre y Jarvis.

—Wong. Stephen murió —dijo Tony conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, lo mejor que pudo.

Wong parpadeo confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas, niño? Strange está abajo, preparando té.

Tony negó con la cabeza, lo que Wong decía era imposible, él había visto el cuerpo sin vida de su padrino. El alfa suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Le dije a ese idiota que no debía involucrarse demasiado —bufó Wong. Estaba por ir a buscar a Strange cuando un hombre idéntico al doctor en su juventud ingresó a la habitación. Traía una bandeja con una taza con humeante líquido. Al verlo, Tony se puso pálido, era imposible que su padrino estuviese con vida, ¡él le vio morir! Y sin embargo, ese hombre era idéntico al que recordaba de su niñez, incluso tenía las canas a cada lado se sus sienes.

Wong se acercó al recién llegado. Estaba enojado.

—Te dije que esto pasaría. Debiste escuchar a Clea y alejarte apenas tuviste la oportunidad—dijo Wong en voz baja, pero Tony había logrado escucharlo.

Clea, esa… Había intentado hacer que Stephen le abandonase. Apretó los puños, cuando tuviera a esa zorra enfrente, la dejaría calva.

—Danos unos minutos —Wong bufó antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta al salir. —Tony.

—No me llames así —dijo Stark furioso. —No sé quién eres, pero te advierto que no caeré en tus juegos crueles. Stephen está muerto, vi su cadáver.

Strange suspiró pesadamente, esto iba a ser complicado, solo esperaba no hacerle más daño a Tony del que ya había hecho.

—Soy yo, Tony —dijo despacio, sentándose al borde de la cama, mala idea, el omega le propinó una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja.

—No te atrevas —dijo con lágrimas amenazando con escapar — ¡No te atrevas a usar su nombre! —Strange suspiro. Su mejilla retomó el color natural en cuestión de segundos.

—Cuando comenzaste a vivir conmigo, solías escabullirte a mi cama porque no querías dormir solo, yo te dejé hacerlo hasta que llegó tu primer celo y te convencí que ya no podíamos seguir haciéndolo —Tony le miro serio. Aquello era algo que solo Jarvis sabía, aparte de ellos dos, claro —. La razón por la que construiste a Dum-E fue para alimentar los peces dorados que insistías en que te comprara cada vez que venías a visitarme y que siempre terminaban muertos porque olvidabas alimentarlos o Dum-E rompía la pecera. Cuando cumpliste nueve años, me pediste un gato y te traje una gata de pelaje negro y blanco, con unos hermosos ojos verdes a la que llamaste Stephanie porque decías que era yo, en versión gato.

Ok eso nadie, lo sabía, sólo Stephen.

— ¿Cómo?... —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—No soy humano —respondió serio. Sus manos se iluminaron con aquel brillo dorado que Tony había visto en aquel extraño hombre durante su intento de escape. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la puerta se abrió y una capa hizo su aparición, levitando hasta llegar al omega y enredarse en él, como si quisiera reconfortarlo.

—Esas cosas extrañas que sucedían. Las cosas que aparecían, "como por arte de magia", todo. ¿Era obra tuya? —Strange sonrió asistiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Wong y esa mujer…? —Otro asentimiento —Ahora comprendo porqué eres tan apegado a ella. Supongo que es mejor para alguien como tú, estar con alguien como ella. Hacen linda pareja, por cierto —Stephen sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a Tony para saber que pasaba por esa cabecita suya.

—Clea es mi hermana menor —Tony frunció el ceño, evidentemente no le creía. —Ella quiere que regrese a casa, pero le he dicho que mi hogar se encuentra aquí, con el omega que tiene mi corazón —. Esto, en vez de tranquilizar a Stark, solo logró ponerlo de peor humor.

—Pues deberías decírselo a ese omega, antes que… —No pudo terminar la frase pues Stephen selló sus labios en un apasionante beso.

—Mi _único _—dijo el alfa con voz gruesa. —Te he esperado por tanto tiempo, pero siempre cumples tu promesa. Siempre regresas a mí.

Tony le miró en shock, olvidándose de respirar por un momento.

Stephen le correspondía.

…

La noticia del regreso de Tony había causado un gran furor en el mundo. Para todos, Stephen Strange había muerto en Afganistán, pero el hombre no se preocupó, pues tenía ya un plan de respaldo.

Se informó a la prensa que el estoico empresario había tenido un hijo con una alfa que murió en el parto, dejando huérfano a un niño al que llamo Stephen Vincent Strange, quién era "la viva imagen de su padre", con ligeros rasgos que de seguro heredó de su difunta madre. Strange hizo uso de la misma magia de la que echo mano para hacerse ver como un anciano.

El joven Strange llegó para tomar posesión de las empresas de "su padre" y por supuesto, cuidar de Tony a quién, según la historia que inventaron, conocía desde que eran niños. Pocos se atrevieron a preguntar el motivo por cual Strange padre mantuvo alejado a su hijo para hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo.

Tony suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía cansado en todos los sentidos. Llevó las manos a su pecho, donde el Arc brillaba emitiendo un sonido metálico.

—Puedo buscar algún hechizo curativo para librarte de eso —. La llegada de Strange lo sobresaltó. Era demasiado silencioso al caminar, aún con el bastón. Era como un gato. —No quise asustarte—Tony negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

— ¿Algún día me contaras tu origen? —Strange sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal ahora?

—Me parece bien —dijo Tony deseoso de escuchar la historia de Stephen.

—Hace milenios, los hijos de Madre magia vivíamos en paz con los humanos que buscaban nuestra ayuda para diferentes cosas: hacer llover, tener buenas cosechas, sanar sus cuerpos enfermos, entre otras cosas —dijo Strange —. En ese tiempo algunos de nosotros enseñábamos a humanos talentosos a controlar la magia…

[ Strange era uno de los entes mágicos más poderosos, de hecho, solo existía otro ser que podía rivalizar con su poder: Merlín; quien siglos más tarde se haría famoso.

El equilibro que existía comenzó a ser roto por los humanos que comenzaron a considerar a los seres elementales como seres malignos. Camelot era el único lugar donde las cosas no parecían cambiar, pero incluso ese paraíso se vio amenazado.

Igraine había enviudado, pues su esposo y Gorlois, rey de Camelot y por cuyas venas corría la sangre de las hadas, había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, dejándola a cargo de dos niñas: Morgause de diez años y Morgana que contaba con pocos meses de nacida. Por aquellos tiempos, un omega no tenía voz, ni siquiera podían elegir sobre sus cuerpos. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que casarse con Uther Pendragon, un alfa despiadado y sediento de sangre.

—Debes llevarte a mis hijas —le rogó Ingraine a Strange. La reina había solicitado su presencia en absoluto secreto.

—Me llevaré a Morgause, porque ella siendo una alfa es quién debe heredar la corona Gorlois, Uther buscará la forma de asesinarla, y, a Morgana para evitar que la use como moneda de cambio.

—No debí casarme con él, pero es que… —Igraine se mordió los labios. Estaba tan asustada por el futuro de sus hijas y el del reino. Maldijo el haber nacido omega, hacerla tan inútil.

—La lengua de Uther es más hábil que su espada, convenció al Consejo que un usuario de la magia no es apto para gobernar.

— ¿Qué futuro les depara a mis hijas? —Strange miró a la omega con tristeza, él no solía sentir compasión por los humanos, pero Igraine era diferente, tal vez por haber sido el gran amor de uno de los suyos.

—Tendrás un hijo, será varón, un alfa que buscará proteger a su pueblo de todo mal —dijo serio —. Morgana será una omega, será versada en la magia y hará lo que ningún otro miembro de su casta se atreve a hacer. Uthee morirá en diez años. Morgause se convertirá en una poderosa sacerdotisa.

— ¿Será reina? —Preguntó esperanzada de que su hija tomara el lugar que le correspondía por nacimiento. Strange no supo responder, el futuro era confuso a partir de la muerte de Uther.

Esa noche, Stephen se llevó a Morgause y la entregó a Nimue, una suma sacerdotisa que poco a poco comenzaba a ser llamada La Antigua Religión.

Años pasaron, como Strange lo predijo, Uther murió 10 años después, durante una justa que termino mal. Efectivamente, Igraine tuvo otro hijo, un varón a quién llamaron Arthur, pero tristemente, la hermosa reina no tuvo oportunidad de conocer a su vástago, pues falleció durante el parto.

Con sus dos padres muertos, Arthur se convirtió en rey demasiado pronto, por suerte no estaba solo, pues el joven monarca contaba con el apoyo de un sabio hombre, Merlín.

Si bien la prosperidad parecía reinar en Camelot; no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. La influencia de Uther y de la _nueva religión_, habían causado una enorme persecución para todo aquello que representara o tuviese que ver con la magia. Hadas, elfos y otros seres habían comenzado a retornar a sus tierras ancestrales. La caza indiscriminada de los dragones los había puesto en tal peligro que los pocos sobrevivientes se ocultaron ahí, dpnde los mortales no pudieran alcanzarlos.

— ¡Debes hacer entrar en razón a ese mocoso! —Gritó Strange. Él se encontraba en compañía de Merlín y de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos platinados que usaba un vestido de color violeta. Los tres estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión.  
—No llames mocoso a Arhur —bufó Merlín. Un hombre de cuerpo menudo, lampiño, muy diferente a la apariencia que más tarde le darían los historiadores. Era un omega que, gracias a su magia, podía pasar por un alfa de bajo rango.

—Merlín —lo llamó la mujer con parsimonia —, sabemos que Arthur es tu _único_, nos alegramos por ti, en serio, pero no podemos permitir que los humanos sigan rompiendo el equilibrio. Ya todos los dragones han sido masacrados o regresados a escondidas.

—Si las cosas continúan así, pronto los _Antiguos_ también deberemos irnos —dijo Strange con seriedad.

—Los elfos ya lo han hecho, al igual que la mayoría de los elementales. Solo un puñado quedamos —comentó Clea.

—Arthur es un buen rey, él dará nacimiento a Albión.

Los hermanos se miraron preocupados. Clea se acercó a Merlín y le acarició el rostro, estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

—En la espesura del bosque que una vez perteneció a las hadas, se encuentra una espada hecha con el acero creado por los _Primigenios_ y forjada por las manos de los maestros elfos, usando el aliento del más antiguo dragón.

—Excalibur —susurró Merlín con asombro. Siglos atrás, cuando él aún era un niño, ya existían rumores sobre una magnífica espada. Se decía que Excalibur le traería tanto buena aventura como cosas terribles. Lo cierto es que quién portara a esa prodigiosa espada se volvería en el verdadero y auténtico rey; traería paz y prosperidad a su gente.

—Sí tan seguro estás sobre Arthur siendo el elegido, entonces, que intente sacar la espada —dijo Clea con voz dulce —. Si él es en verdad el único y verdadero Rey, te aseguro que todos nosotros haremos su voluntad, ¿cierto, hermano? —agregó mirando a Stephen quien asintió con la cabeza.

Strange no tuvo el valor de negarse, no cuando Merlín sonreía tan radiante y lleno de esperanza.

Este fue su más grande error.

Debieron ver que el amor de Merlín por Arthur era tan grande como para hacer uso de su magia y asegurarse que el alfa obtuviera la espada. Para el momento que Arthur obtuvo a Excalibur, ya contaba con 30 años y, para agonía de Merlín, se había desposado con una hermosa beta de nombre Ginebra, muy a pesar de conocer los sentimientos de su fiel consejero y amigo.

Morgause se había convertido en una poderosa hechicera, y se desposó con una dulce omega con quién tuvo un hijo que, al cumplir los 16 años, se hizo miembro de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. La alfa no confiaba en su hermano menor, el usurpador, pero había permitido que su único vástago decidiera su destino, aun así, le pidió a Strange que le protegiera. Temía que Arthur hiciera algo en contra del menor cuando se diera cuenta de su casta: Omega.

Las paranoias de la desterrada reina resultaron volverse realidad, un año después, cuando en medio de una reunión de la Mesa Redonda, Sr. León, intentó abusar del sobrino del rey.

— ¡Un omega! —chilló Arthur. Aquella casta le parecía asquerosa y ruin; para el rey de Camelot, eran como perros, rameras con ningún otro propósito que el de abrir las piernas y satisfacer a la casta superior. Los hombres omegas eran lo peor.

—Sí, soy un omega —aceptó Gawain, hijo de Morgause. Tenía su espada firmemente agarrada, si esas bestias creían que podían lastimarlo sin que él diera pelea, estaban muy equivocados.

—Debimos haberlo supuesto, con ese rostro de puta que te cargas —vocifero Sir Galahan.

—Hay que enseñarle cuál es su lugar a esta perra —agregó Sir Percival al tiempo que se tocaba la entrepierna para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

—Majestad, creo que están llevando esto demasiado lejos —dijo Merlín, tratando de traer la calma —. Estoy seguro que no fue la intención de su sobrino…

—Ese engendro no es nada mío —le interrumpió —. Debí saber que un bastardo de esa embustera…

— ¡Mi madre es por derecho la verdadera reina! —Gritó enfurecido —. El bastardo de Uther y tú le arrebataron su legítimo derecho…

— ¡Yo soy el único y verdadero Rey! —Bramó en respuesta enfurecido. Gotas de saliva salían disparadas en todas direcciones — ¡Yo saqué la espada, Excalibur es mía!

—Lo único tuyo, es la lealtad de un idiota _Antiguo_, tan cegado por el amor que se niega a ver la realidad —Strange, siempre pendiente de Gawain, le había regalado un dije mágico que le avisaría si el menor, su _Único_, corría algún peligro.

—Tú —gruño Arthur al verlo aparecer. Lord Stephen, el hechicero de la corte de su hermana Morgana, la otra puta traidora.

—Majestad —dijo con sarcasmo. Strange había aprovechado la conmoción del momento para aparecerse en el lugar y colocarse junto a su omega.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermanita? —Strange frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se refiere, a después de que abusara de ella hasta dejarla embarazada? —Dijo al tiempo que sostenía a Gawain de los hombros, no quería que el omega hiciera alguna tontería —Lady Morgana es una mujer fuerte y tus fútiles intentos por doblegarla y humillarla no surtieron efecto, al contrario, la fortalecieron.

Arthur comenzó a reír, siendo coreado por el resto de los caballeros.

— ¿Cómo puede saber que ese engendro es mío? Morgana es una puta, como todos los omegas.

Strange tuvo que usar más fuerza para sostener a Gawain que deseaba lanzarse a la yugular de su tío.

— ¡Dile eso a tu querida esposa que se revuelca con tu "fiel" Lancelot! —gritó Gawain enfurecido. Strange suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Tomó al omega como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y abrió un portal, antes de irse, dijo a Merlín unas palabras en el idioma de su mundo para que solo él comprendiera y se marchó.

Arthur se había vuelto loco luego de eso, encerró a Ginedra y ordenó la ejecución pública de Lancelot. Después de la muerte del caballero, el hambre comenzó a reinar en Camelot. No importaba qué hechizo o pócima usara Merlín, los campos no daban lo suficiente para alimentar al pueblo. Arthur culpó a sus hermanas y a Strange por ello. Fue por eso que, valiéndose de la magia de Merlín, se colaron en la fortaleza de Morgause, el último bastión de los usuarios de la magia. El Pendragon se coló en la habitación de su hermana y la asesinó a ella y a su esposa mientras dormían.

La guerra inició después eso. Con Morgana al frente y su hijo Mordred de 15 años. Gawain miró el horizonte desde la parte más alta de la torre, hace dos días habían sido los funerales de sus madres. Pronto, él y los caballeros de la orden del hada, integrada por los más habilidosos guerreros, todos omegas, se unirían a la batalla.

—Oberon debe darle la bienvenida a la maravillosa guerrera que fue tu madre —Gawain sonrió con tristeza. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Strange.

—Si llegó a ser anciano, ¿aún me querrás? —Strange dejó escapar una leve risilla. Abrazó al omega y besó su cabeza.

—Te amo, mi _Único_, y siempre lo haré.

—Si muero…

—Te esperaré hasta que regreses a mí.

Se besaron, ansiosos de sentirse cerca].

—Le di a Gawain mi Capa de Levitación para que le protegiera —Strange se mordió el labio inferior —, pero de nada sirvió, Merlín la inutilizó y Arthur lo asesinó —dijo furioso —, el bastardo traidor se llevó la vida de Morgana, padre e hijo acabaron con la vida del otro y Camelot cayó.

— ¿Qué pasó con Merlín y tú hermana? —cuestionó Tony tratando inútilmente de no sentir celos de aquel que tenía el corazón de Stephen.

—Merlín perdió las ganas de luchar cuando Arthur murió, me rogó darle descanso, pero se lo negué —dijo apretando los dientes —. Lo encerré en Ávalon, dónde pasará la eternidad. Clea regresó a nuestro mundo y yo… Me quedé aquí, aguardando el momento en que mi _Único_ regresara.

— ¿Y lo hizo? —cuestionó Tony celoso. Strange sonrió besando los labios.

—Como el ave fénix —dijo sonriendo —, regresó con el nombre de Anthony Stark.

_Continuará…_

…

Nota de la autora:

Este capítulo me salió extremadamente largo. Espero les guste. Gracias.


	4. Ironman

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 4.- Ironman**

Tony suspiró pesadamente. Desde que regresó de Afganistán, había hecho grandes cambios en su empresa cerrando la sección de armas, lo que provocó un verdadero revuelo a nivel mundial. Descubrió que Obadiah Stane había sido el responsable de su secuestro, luego su casi muerte a manos del mismo y la posterior pelea entre ambos.

La muerte del hombre que fue amigo de su padre.

Lo peor fue cuando el gobierno lo llamó para hablar del incidente. De Ironman. Stephen se había ido en mal momento a no sé dónde, al menos aún tenía a Pepper y Rhodey para apoyarlo.

—Sr. Stark… —el hombre del gobierno fue interrumpido a causa de las puertas que se abrieron abruptamente.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo una mujer alta (más del promedio), delgada; largo cabello platinado y ojos violeta. Vestía un traje sastre con falda larga; venia acompañada de dos hombres. Alfas los tres.

—Siento interrumpir la sesión —dijo la alfa con falsa culpabilidad —, pero no voy a permitir que mi cliente siga siendo interrogado sin que yo esté presente.

—¿Y usted es…? —Cuestionó uno de los alfas que conformaban el consejo militar. La mujer sonrío e hizo una señal a sus acompañantes, quienes pusieron un folder frente a cada uno.

—Soy Violet Clea Strange, la melliza de Vicent Stephen Strange —dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina —, de la firma de abogado Strange y asociados.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar; muchos de los ahí presentes conocían la firma de abogados. El difunto Stephen Strange la había creado para proteger sus intereses (principalmente a Tony), pero era dirigido por una alfa que se desconocía su identidad, pero no su reputación. Jamás había perdido un juicio.

Tony y Clea resultaron un buen equipo; mientras la alfa distraía a todos con trivialidades (a ojos de Stak), el omega aprovechó para hackear las pantallas y mostrar los prototipos de todos aquellos que intentaban crear algo parecido a su armadura; con resultados desastrosos.

Luego de eso la combinación de su _encanto natural_ y la afilada lengua de Clea lograron finalizar el juicio a su favor.

—No me había divertido tanto desde que montaba dragones cuando era niña —comentó Clea subiendo al auto de Tony del lado del copiloto. Miró a Happy —. Puedes irte con mi equipo, yo cuidaré de mi lindo cuñado

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tony tomando el lado del copiloto y arrancando a toda velocidad.

Tomó la carretera en absoluto silencio. Saber que Clea era la melliza de Stephen y no su amante, no evitaba que la siguiera viendo como una amenaza.

—No necesitaba ayuda —dijo con tono ácido. Ella sonrió, divertida.

—Lo sé —contestó mientras jugaba con unas pequeñas luces que salían de sus dedos —, es obvio que eres un niño grande con la capacidad de solucionar los problemas… en los que tú mismo te metes —agregó con gracia —. Stephen me pidió que te vigilara y si eso evita que él meta la pata por estar pensando en ti, bueno…

—¿A dónde fue Stephen? —ella sonrió cual gato Cheshire. Oh, definitivamente la odiaba.

—No te lo dijo, ¿cierto? —El silencio de Tony le dio la respuesta. El omega se sintió herido; Strange solo le había dicho que iría a resolver un problema de carácter "místico" y que regresaría tan pronto como pudiera.

—Cada cientos de años, los reyes de nuestro mundo y su corte convocan a Stephen.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi hermano encerró a Merlín en Avalon. A un omega.

—¿Y qué? Él cometió crímenes contra los suyos.

—Puede que, entre los humanos, el número de omegas sea numeroso, pero entre nuestra especie es una casta en extremo rara, en especial alguien como Merlín —respondió mirando al horizonte. —Cuándo él nació, los profetas anunciaron que tenía dos _destinados_; pero solo podría elegir un camino; dependiendo de cuál escogiera traería luz u oscuridad. El daría vida a Albión o muerte.

—Y supongo que el rey Arthur fue la muerte —Clea asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a Tony; un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearla, casi visible, casi palpable.

—Tú… eras el otro camino —Clea le miró, ópalos idénticos a los de Stephen.

—Merlín era mi tesoro, mío y de mi hermano, pero yo no era su destinada —dijo sin sentimiento. —Yo soy el dragón de la noche. La luna en un cielo sin estrellas. No tengo destinado.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se apoderó del auto que incluso se tragó el sonido del viento y el producido por la radio.

—Mordred era el otro camino de Merlín. Con ellos dos juntos, el mundo hubiese sido diferente —dijo con una sonrisa triste. —¡En fin! No siempre se gana.

Tony no comprendía a Clea, en un momento era el ser más depresivo del universo y al siguiente era toda… luz. Realmente las mujeres eran complicadas, sin importar su casta (o especie).

—Como Stephen fue quien encerró a Merlín y siendo él su guardián; los reyes intentan convencerlo de reducir su condena.

Tony guardó silencio, ¿por qué esas personas simplemente no le ordenaban hacerlo? Ellos eran los gobernantes, después de todo.

—Aún no es el momento para que te lo contemos —dijo Clea en tono juguetón —. Sólo digamos que somos más… influyentes que nuestros gobernantes.

…

Tony suspiró derrotado; el paladio estaba envenenándolo más rápido de lo que esperaba y los suplementos poco podían hacer para ayudarlo.

—Deberías pedirle a mi hermano que te quite esa cosa —Tony dio un pequeño brinco —. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste? —Su taller estaba sellado, ni siquiera Pepper podía ingresar. Clea se encogió de hombros.

—Usé un portal —la alfa puso las manos en el Arc; pronunció unas palabras en un idioma extraño y al instante, una luz cálida cubrió el cuerpo de Tony, cuándo esta desapareció, sus malestares también.

—Eso te dará un poco más de tiempo —dijo separándose de él —. Te sugiero hagas algo pronto o aquello que te salvó la vida, terminará por quitártela.

—Gracias y…

—Tranquilo, no le diré a Stephen —Clea se encogió de hombros —es todo un drama queen.

Tony sonrió, dándole la razón.

—Vamos. Necesitas entrenar ese cuerpo enclenque.

Tony se dejó arrastrar por la alfa. Quizás, no era tan mala como había pensado en un principio.

…

Boxear con Clea era difícil, a ella no le importaba quién era su oponente, peleaba para ganar; había noqueado a Happy de un solo golpe y ahora, jugaba con él, como un gato con su comida.

—Tony, necesito que firmes unos papeles —Pepper venía acompañada de su nueva asistente una hermosa beta pelirroja que parecía haber llamado demasiado la atención del último de los Stark.

—Tú —habló Clea con demasiada descortesía, pero sin dejar de lado su pelea con Tony —Tú, la pelirroja de botella. Estás despedida.

—Disculpe, pero no puede despedir a mi asistente —se quejó Pepper, ¿quién se creía esa mujer? —Natalia es un excelente elemento y… —se quedó sin palabras cuando la albina le miro causándole… miedo.

—¿Quién es usted? —Cuestionó Natalia. Tony y la alfa se habían detenido.

—Soy Clea Strange, hermana del alfa de éste omega —dijo posando las manos en los hombros de Tony, aun con los guantes puestos.

—Que raro, no recuerdo haberme enlazado a Stephen.

—Detalles —dijo restando importancia al asunto —. Me siento benevolente; si logras hacerme caer una sola vez, no te despediré.

—Natalia, no tienes que hacerlo —dijo Pepper.

—Vamos, será divertido —aportó Tony. Natalia asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras la pelirroja se preparaba, Tony se sentó al lado de Pepper; comenzó a usar su tecnología para investigar a la beta.

—Prepárate para una demanda costosa —Le recriminó Pepper. Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Mi abogada es muy buena, la mejor. Yo no me preocuparía.

Natalia subió al ring, observó a la alfa sus rasgos eran muy distintos a los de ambos Stephen Strange (padre e hijo), lo único parecido era sus ojos, los tres poseían un color indescriptible; podían ser grises, verdes o el azul más intenso que hubiese apreciado antes.

Comenzaron a pelear; Clea era hábil, demasiado. Cada golpe, cada movimiento estaba fríamente calculado, ¿acaso había recibido entrenamiento militar?

—Sé quién eres —dijo la Strange en ruso, segura de que solo Natalia le entendería —. Pequeña espía; dile a tu dueño que si se atreve a lastimar al omega de mi hermano, voy a destruir su patético club de niños bobos.

—No sé de qué habla —dijo Natalia antes de lanzar una patada que Clea bloqueó fácilmente.

—Oh, pequeña omega, por supuesto que lo sabes —estas palabras lograron desequilibrar a Natalia, que terminó en el suelo con Clea sobre ella.

—Wow, pensé que solo eras una gatita, pero resultase ser toda una tigresa.

Clea sonrió y guiño un ojo al tiempo que se alejaba de Natalia para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

—Supongo que estoy despedida.

—No. Por ahora —dijo la alfa bajando del ring —. Debo atender algunos asuntos, por favor, no te metas en muchos problemas, Canelita —agregó besando la mejilla de Tony —, no me dejes fuera de la diversión.

…

Clea no volvió a aparecer durante semanas; entre tanto, Tony asistió a una carrera de fórmula uno donde fue atacado por un beta llamado Ivan Vanko a quien logró derrotar en un primer momento, lo visitó en prisión pero no obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

—Oye Tony antes de que te vayas, el paladio en el corazón, vaya forma de morir.

Después de eso, cometió una serie de errores, desde realizar una fiesta usando su traje de Ironman, pelear con su amigo El coronel James Rhodes que, completamente furioso por la imprudencia del omega, aún en su muy delicada situación con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos se llevó la nueva armadura de Tony y entablar un combate contra él, destruyendo gran parte de la lujosa residencia Stark, convirtiendo a Tony en un peligro para sus amigos y probablemente para sí mismo.

Luego de eso tiene el primer encuentro con Nick Fury, descubre un nuevo elemento gracias al legado de su padre.

Durante la Stark Expo, el alfa Hammer (enemigo autoproclamado de Tony), presentó las armaduras que había creado con ayuda de Vanko, que usó para atacar a Tony y armar un caos, por suerte, él y Rhodey lograron acabar con la amenaza.

Días después, Tony se vuelve a encontrar con Fury que le muestra la iniciativa _Avengers_, pero según la evaluación de Natasha Romanoft (Natalia Rushman), no era apto para ser un activo del equipo.

—E n mi defensa, me estaba muriendo —dijo Tony.

Nicky y Natasha se marcharon después de eso, ni bien se habían alejado unos metros cuando se toparon con Clea que los miraba desafiante.

—Esa mujer. No sé quién es, pero es peligrosa —advirtió Natasha —. Supo mi verdadera casta a pesar de los supresores y los inhibidores de olor de última generación. No es una alfa cualquiera.

—Ni ella, ni su hermano —agregó Fury.

Nick había estado investigando a los Strange desde que estos aparecieron "mágicamente", luego de la muerte de su padre (del que ni siquiera se recuperó el cuerpo). Algo raro sucedía con esa familia, no solo era el hecho que Víctor Stephen era una copia perfecta del difunto doctor, era otra cosa, algo que el espía pensaba descubrir.

_Continuara…_

…

Lamento la demora, espero les gustara el capítulo.


	5. Esa mujer

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 5.- Esa mujer…**

_[Stephen se miró en el espejo. Había invitado a una hermosa y astuta empresaria a cenar. No había tenido una cita en, bueno… no había tenido una jamás. Gawain era el amor de su vida y no pensaba traicionarlo, pero la presencia de su ahijado comenzaba a ser meya en su autocontrol._

_Sophie Hunter era una alfa a quien conoció durante una reunión con sus socios y era la dueña de una empresa de bienes raíces. No iba a mentirse, le había cautivado su inteligencia, su personalidad fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo frágil. Llevaban ya seis meses de una amistad que iba desde camaradería, hasta coqueteos y besos muy cerca de la boca del contrario. Ya era momento de dar el siguiente paso._

_Strange salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras encontrándose con su ahijado de diez años en el recibidor. Suspiró cuando el niño frunció el ceño._

_—¿A dónde vas, padrino? —preguntó con ese tono dulce que ponía a todos (en especial a él), entre sus pequeñas manos._

_—Saldré por unas horas —el niño hizo un puchero._

_—¿Me vas a dejar solito? —Strange tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no abrazar al pequeño y ronronea como un gato._

_—Jarvis se quedará contigo. No estarás solo._

_—Pero es sábado, nuestra noche de películas —se quejó. Stephen se puso en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de Tony, tendía que convencerlo de alguna manera para poder salir a su cita]._

Stephen sonrió al recordar a Sophie, una gran mujer a la que, de alguna u otra forma, le había roto el corazón.

_[… dejó la copa semi vacía en la mesa, la mujer frente a él le sonrió como tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo, ¿cómo podría? Había salido de su casa dejando a un muy enojado Tony al cuidado de Jarvis._

_—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó su acompañante—, te noto tenso._

_—Disculpa —dijo Stephen tomando la mano de la mujer—. Sé que fui yo quien te invitó a salir, pero…_

_—Tienes un hijo —ella no parecía enojada, ni sorprendida. Al contrario, casi podía jurar que se estaba divirtiendo—. Vi su foto en tu oficina, es muy lindo, aunque, no se parece a ti._

_—No tengo niños, al menos no propios —por alguna razón, Sophie le producía tanta confianza, que se sentía capaz de desvelarle sus más profundos secretos—. Tony es mi ahijado y es la primera vez que salgo con alguien desde que está conmigo —sonrió al recordar la rabieta que hizo, apenas unas horas atrás—, es un niño maravilloso, muy inteligente. Creó dos robots él solo, ¿puedes creerlo? Él es… —se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más—. Disculpa._

_—Tranquilo, es agradable conocer a un alfa macho que se preocupa tanto por un cachorro, en especial si no es suyo —Sophie entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stephen, quien no pudo evitar rozar su dorso—. Me gustaría conocerlo, si me lo permites claro._

_Strange lo meditó, dejar que Sophie entrase así de profundo en sus vidas no parecía ser buena idea. No es que no la apreciara, al contrario, le gustaba y mucho, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Tony estuviese cómodo con ella en sus vidas._

_Pero también estaba el hecho de que el niño necesitaba de una figura femenina (u omega), que llenara un poco el abismal espacio que María dejó con su muerte._

_—De acuerdo, ¿te parece si salimos el próximo domingo? —ella asintió, parecía emocionada con conocer a Tony. Lástima que el pequeño Stark no compartía el sentimiento]._

Sophie había sido como una brisa fresca en una tarde de verano. Era una mujer increíble a la que solo había herido.

_[… Stephen y Sophie llevaban ya, seis meses como pareja. Si bien, Strange no le había dicho a Tony sobre su noviazgo, conocía a la mujer a quien toleraba y ya había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad._

_Strange llevó a su ahijado a comer hamburguesas (algo que Jarvis no veía con buenos ojos). Mientras el niño devoraba sus papas; su atención se fijó en una mujer que interactuaba con su hijo en la zona de pelotas._

_La mirada de Tony se hizo melancólica. Era obvio para Stephen que el niño extrañaba a su madre, él también lo hacía. María fue una mujer como ninguna otra. Tal vez, una figura materna le daría el amor que él no podía darle._

_—Tony —el niño le miró—. ¿Qué piensas de Sophie? —se encogió de hombros. La verdad que, a Stark, ella no le molestaba, pero tampoco le agradaba._

_—¿Tú que piensas de ella, padrino? —Strange sonrió._

_—Es agradable, me hace reír y te quiere mucho —Tony no necesitaba ser un genio (aunque lo era), para entender a donde quería llegar su padrino con esta conversación._

_—¿Te vas a casar con ella? —inquirió mientras sus ojos se humedecían. El corazón de Strange se estrujó. Amaba demasiado a Tony, era la reencarnación de su único, pero lo había encontrado demasiado pronto, sin mencionar la promesa que le había hecho a María—. ¿Tú también me vas a dejar?_

_—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, jamás te dejaría —dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus brazos._

_—Pero si te casas con ella, vas a tener tus propios cachorros y yo… yo… —no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a llorar sin importarle que estuvieran en público._

_No podía, no podía hacerle eso a Tony. Quería a Sophie, pero no la amaba y no podía atarla a él, no se merecía algo así, ni ella ni Anthony]._

—¿Stephen? —miró a la persona que lo llamaba. Era una mujer de edad avanzada, sus largos cabellos canos estaban amarrados en una coleta baja, su rostro ya presentaba arrugas propias de una mujer de su edad. Era Sophie y se veía tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio—. Lo siento, te pareces demasiado a una persona que conocí hace ya muchos años.

—Probablemente sea mi padre; suelen confundirnos.

—¿Tu padre es Stephen Strange? —cuestionó con una mezcla de sorpresa y melancolía. Él asintió con la cabeza; un nudo se formó en su garganta, deseaba tanto decirle la verdad… pero no podía, no debía.

…

Stephen se dejó caer en el amplio sillón y cubrió su rostro con el brazo. Estaba frustrado, molesto.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos —Strange sonrió, quitando su brazo de su rostro. Tomó a Tony por las mejillas y unió sus labios a los suyos. El omega se separó del mayor, solo para poder acomodarse en su regazo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Vi a Sophie.

—Oh… —Tony sabía lo que esa mujer significaba en la vida de Stephen, la única que pudo haberle robado su corazón.

—Tiene cáncer terminal y… no lo sabe —dijo. Su mirada, perdida en algún punto desconocido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Strange le contó que su olfato era mucho más agudo, no solo por ser un alfa, más bien, por su verdadera naturaleza.

Toyn usó sus feromonas para relajar a Strange.

Stephen se sentía culpable por haberse sentido atraído por Sophie. Los hijos de la magia solo tenían sentimientos románticos por sus únicos, pero haber vivido tantos siglos entre humanos, parecía que había terminado por contaminarlo.

_Continuará…_

Este capitulo fue más relleno que otra cosa, pero espero les gustara.


	6. El celo se acerca

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 6.- El celo se acerca**

Tony observó la lápida de frío mármol cuya inscripción rezaba:_ aquí yace Sophie Hunter, amada hermana y amiga. _A Stark le parecía graciosa la frase: él sabía que la alfa no tenía familia y que toda su fortuna había ido a parar a grupos de protección animal.

Sophie fue una buena mujer (la primera persona a la que le había arruinado la vida), amorosa, de un gran corazón, que ciertamente habría criado al cachorro de otro como suyo. Alguien así, merecía una vida llena de felicidad.

Pero la mala fortuna quiso que Tony Stark se cruzara en su camino.

Sophie amaba a Stephen, aún siendo un niño, Tony se dio cuenta de ello. La mirada con la que la alfa lo veía. Sus pobres intentos de agradarle al malcriado mocoso.

Días después de que Stange se reencontró con Sophie, Stark la buscó y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él esperó que ella le reclamase por alejar al hombre que amaba pero, para su sorpresa, lo abrazó tal y como lo haría una madre, llorando y lamentando que hubiese perdido a la persona que le crió; trató de consolarlo diciendo que por lo menos tendría a otro Strange que parecía (por lo poco que hablaron) estar dispuesto a estar a su lado.

_—Antes tenías a Stephen comiendo de tu pequeña y adorable mano, ahora tienes a otro Strange haciendo lo mismo —su comentario, lejos de ser un reproche, buscaba ser gracioso y hasta consolador, pero Tony no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; se abrazó a la mujer y lloró, igual que un niño._

Era tan egoísta.

_[El pequeño Tony observó a la hermosa alfa sentada al lado de su padrino. Se mantenía escondido, pues era ya pasada su hora de dormir y, aunque tenía sueño, quería estar pendiente por si esa mujer intentaba quitarle a su Stephen._

_El niño frunció el ceño. Sophie había besado a su padrino demasiado cerca de la boca y lejos de molestar al alfa, éste le acarició la mejilla. Tony volvió a fruncir el ceño. Strange odiaba el contacto físico y solo dejaba que él y a veces su mamá (solo porque él se lo prestaba) invadieran su espacio personal._

—_¡Padrino! —exclamó corriendo al mencionado. El límite de Tony había llegado cuando la pareja de alfas estaba por besarse._

—_Tony —dijo Strange tomando al niño y poniéndolo en su regazo—. ¿Qué haces despierto? Son más de las once._

—_Tuve una pesadilla y no estabas. Tenía miedo —Tony miró a Stephen con su mejor imitación de gatito triste, esa que siempre lograba hacer que los adultos (especialmente su padrino), cayeran en sus manos—. Me dejaste solito._

_Sophie sonrió encantada por la escena que se desarrollaba. Amaba esa parte de Stephen; era tan extraño conocer un alfa capaz de criar, y querer a un cachorro con el que no compartía lazos sanguíneos y aun así amarle como si fuese su hijo._

—_Es mejor que me vaya; ya es tarde y no es bueno que Tony se desvele demasiado —el niño frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que esa mujer lo llamara así, ¡solo su padrino y Jarvis podían!_

—_Lo llevaré a la cama y después te acompaño a tu casa —el Stark hizo un puchero ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su padrino, fingiendo estar demasiado asustado para quedarse solo._

—_No es necesario. Traje mi auto —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—. Tony te necesita._

_Strange suspiró resignado; con Tony en brazos, acompañó a la alfa hasta su auto._

—_Mañana llevaré los papeles para que los firmes —Strange asintió al tiempo que recibía un beso en la mejilla]._

Tony se dejó caer de rodillas. El llanto lo dominaba. El recuerdo de su último encuentro con Sophie, le torturaba.

_[—… Siempre fuiste un niño muy celoso —dijo Sophie—. Muchos creen que el primer amor lo experimentamos en la adolescencia, pero hay uno que es mucho más puro e inocente… es el que tenemos en la niñez, ¿no crees?_

—_Yo no estaba enamorado de Stephen —la alfa dejó escapar una risilla; sin darse cuenta, Tony acababa de descubrirse ante su ¿rival?_

—_Nunca te sientas mal por amar a alguien y luchar por él, Anthony —la alfa tomó las manos de Stark; lo miró con tal intensidad que lo hizo estremecer—. Lucha por él, por tu felicidad]._

Sophie había fallecido por su culpa.

—Con que aquí estabas —Clea le miraba intensamente. Llevaba un sobretodo violeta y un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color—. Debí suponerlo cuando Wong me dijo que Stephen estaba dando vueltas en el santuario como león enjaulado.

—¿Santuario? —cuestionó Tony al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Clea le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Existen tres alrededor del mundo, protegen las puertas que separan este mundo con el de la magia, además de otras cosas que Stephen tal vez pueda contarte después.

Tony miró la tumba nuevamente. Un viento frío cruzó por el cementerio.

—Ni mi hermano, ni tú son culpables del destino de esa mujer —dijo Clea cruzándose de brazos.

—Ella amaba a Stephen. Arruiné su oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No. Ella lo hizo al aferrarse a un amor que jamás sería suyo.

La seriedad de Clea hizo que Tony frunciera el ceño. Era fácil para un ser inmortal desdeñar los sentimientos de los mortales.

—Los humanos son tan afortunados. Ustedes no tienen un _único_, su amor es efímero —dijo mirando al cielo—. Su corazón no tiene que cargar con el dolor de vivir cientos… miles de años en completa soledad o herido por perder a su destinado…

Tony guardó silencio. Deseaba poder consolar a la mujer, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? Ella tenía razón, no sabía lo que ellos padecían a lo largo de sus inmortales vidas, lo que Stephen padeció cuándo le perdió por primera vez, ni lo que sufrirá cuándo la muerte le reclame nuevamente.

—Vamos, regresemos antes de que Wong pierda la paciencia con mi hermano y acabe encerrándolo en alguna dimensión.

…

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Sophie y las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad. Tony se había enfrascado en un nuevo proyecto: la torre Stark, que sería el primer edificio autosustentable.

El reactor Arc, que mantenía vivo a Tony y hacia posible el uso de su traje, también sería el encargado de alimentar de energía a la torre.

Tony le daba los últimos toques a su nuevo proyecto; Stephen estaba con él, sentado en el sofá a un par de metros de distancia. Stark se sirvió un poco de whisky ante la desaprobadora mirada de su novio.

—Con tu celo tan cerca, no deberías tomar alcohol, de lo contrario los supresores no harán efecto.

Tony dejó el vaso, ya vacío, en la mesa dónde trabajaba, se acercó a Strange y se sentó en sus piernas, abrazó al alfa por el cuello y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso.

—Wow, ¿a qué se debió eso? —preguntó Strange con voz ronca y una sonrisa boba.

—No creo que sean necesarios los supresores —Strange lo miró confundido; olfateó a Tony para comprobar que su celo no se hubiese adelantado.

Tony era irregular y era difícil saber cuándo su ciclo aparecería, pero Strange, que poseía un olfato más fino que el de cualquier alfa humano podía saberlo con una semana de anticipación.

—No quiero tomarlos —dijo Stark mirando a su pareja con intensidad—. Quiero pasar mi celo contigo.

—¿Enserio? —Tony asintió con la cabeza y Stephen no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te amo —dijo el hechicero—, ¿estás seguro? —el omega asintió. Strange hizo un movimiento con la mano y apareció una taza con un líquido viscoso de color naranja fosforescente—. Entonces me prepararé para no marcarte, al menos no lo haré hasta que estés listo.

Tony tomó la taza y la colocó a un lado. Sabía que su contenido era una mezcla de hierbas que el alfa tomaba para no perder el control delante de un omega sin vínculo que estuviera por entrar en celo, era una especie de supresor, pues los convencionales no le hacían efecto, gracias a su biología.

—Quiero que me marques. Quiero enlazarme contigo —Strange lo miró entre preocupado y asustado. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a María, pero, Tony ya no era un niño y él ya no tenía el cuerpo de un anciano…— ¿Stephen?

Tony le miraba con tristeza, sintiéndose rechazado. Estaba lastimando a su omega.

—Si no quieres… —fue callado por un beso.

—Por supuesto que quiero —le aseguró uniendo sus frentes—. Solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Supongo que estás acostumbrado a que el alfa sea quién pida la vinculación —dijo sonriendo—. Quizás podamos hacerlo como en tu época, abuelo.

—No es necesario, Tony.

—Oh, vamos, será interesante —dijo al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello del alfa—. J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Cómo eran los matrimonios en la edad media?

—Los alfas se casaban con omegas a los que les doblaban o triplicaban la edad —respondió la IA.

—Bueno, tú me llevas siglos de diferencia —dijo en tono de broma.

—… Los omegas debían ser vírgenes y se solicitaba la _prueba de la sábana_ para asegurar que el omega o mujer beta fuese …

—Es suficiente J.A.R.V.I.S. —lo interrumpió Strange. Tony bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por su vida de libertinaje.

¿Y sí Stephen decidía dejarlo?

Strange tomó a Tony por las mejillas. Besó su frente, luego su nariz y culminó en sus labios.

—No me importa lo que hiciste en tu adolescencia, ni con cuantos dormiste

—¿Estás seguro? Solías regañarme por mis aventuras nocturnas.

—Por supuesto, me preocupaba que algo malo te pasara —le dijo con dulzura—. No te voy a dejar. Esperé demasiado para volver a estar contigo, ¡siglos!, no voy a perderte por algo así.

¿Cuántas veces habría reencarnado antes?, ¿en cuántas de ellas pudo estar con Stephen?

—Reencarnaste cinco veces en total, pero solo en esta vida pude acercarme a ti de esta manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, naciste alfa o beta varón y no me apetecía verte morir por sodomía; si me hubiera acercado a ti como algo más que un amigo. La Inquisición nos hubiera quemado.

Tony guardó silencio, sabía que hubo una época en la que mataban a las personas (principalmente a los omegas), por brujería, ¿Stephen habría pasado por esos?

—¿Tú llegaste a ser…? —Strange negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero Clea sí estuvo cerca de eso —dijo Stephen—. En los primeros años de 1600, vivimos en Córdoba, Veracruz, y ella tomó a una beta como aprendiz, era una mulata con grandes capacidades, pero un poco arrogante —explicó—. Mi hermana terminó enjuiciada por su causa y tuvo que escapar de la celda a través de un dibujo. Las personas terminaron atribuyendo lo sucedido a Clea con la de Soledad, dando origen a la leyenda de _La mulata de Córdoba._

…

Tony miró la habitación con ojo crítico, todo debía estar perfecto. Por los síntomas que había presentado, su celo llegaría en unas horas (Stephen se lo había confirmado), sonrió; pronto, Stephen y él compartirían un vínculo y ya nadie podría separarlos.

La recamara contaba con lo necesario para el celo, había un frigo bar cerca de la cama, además de bebidas hidratantes. En una esquina se encontraba su "nido", hecho con ropa de Stephen que había tomado "prestada" a lo largo de los años.

La cama contaba con sábanas especiales para el celo _el algodón egipcio era sin duda la mejor opción_, unos cuantos juguetes sexuales se encontraban sobre esta.

El baño también había sido acondicionado para los posibles juegos previos: lubricante a prueba de agua, juguetes y una nueva regadera para masaje que Tony había visto en internet y que parecía ser bastante popular durante el sexo en la ducha.

….

Strange observó a la persona delante de él: era una omega desprovista de cabello, vestía una túnica en tonalidades de amarillo y corte oriental.

Ambos estaban bebiendo té.

—Así que finalmente podrás vincularte a tu único —Strange asintió. La mujer se llamaba Ancestral, la hechicera Suprema, la guardiana de ese mundo.

—Luego te tantos siglos, por fin fui bendecido por la _Madre magia_.

—Supongo que luego del celo, harán su ceremonia de enlace y presentaras al joven Anthony ante los Vishanti —Strange se removió incómodo.

—No estoy seguro de si Tony quiera hacerlo.

—Convertirse en uno con la magia. No todos los humanos lo aceptan o asimilan —comentó la omega.

—Tú lo hiciste —ella sonrió. Agamotto, su maestro, su amigo, su alfa… su único; por él se hizo una con la magia.

—Si Tony no lo desea, entonces yo me uniré por completo a su mundo —Ancestral le miró con una mezcla de pena y entendimiento.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Clea, Merlín y tú son especiales —dijo—. Ustedes traerán la unión de nuestros mundos.

Strange guardó silencio. Odiaba tanto el destino que alguna vez amó.

—Toma esto —Ancestral hizo aparecer dos anillos.

Las argollas eran de un tono azul por fuera y rojo en su interior, en letras de oro tenían inscrito los nombres de Tony y Stephen, además de una frase en latín:

_**Coniuncti in perpeluum.**_

(Juntos por la eternidad).

—Fueron hechos con las escamas del dragón y el unicornio que son vida y muerte; forjadas en la fragua del primordial. El mismo rey fue quién las forjó —explicó Ancestral.

Stephen tomó los anillos con delicadeza; las argollas comenzaron a emitir un ligero brillo.

—No voy a liberar a Merlín —Ancestral sonrió.

—Lo sabe, pero espera que, estando enlazado con tu _único_, te haga cambiar de opinión.

—Lo dudo —quizás era verdad, pero debían hacer el intento—. Son hermosos, pero no los aceptaré.

—No es un soborno —le aseguró Ancestral—. Fue tu madre quién ordenó fabricarlos, ¿le harás un desplante al no aceptar?

Stephen negó con la cabeza jamás se atrevería a faltarle al respeto a su madre, no si quería continuar con vida (o conservando su actual forma), incluso el rey y sus consejeros le temían.

—Ella espera que puedas ir a visitarla.

—Dile a mi madre que Clea y yo iremos pronto a verla —dijo Stephen levantándose —. Debo irme ya.

—Por supuesto y espero que pronto me permitas conocer a tu único —Stephen asintió con la cabeza, abrió un portal y se marchó, dejando sola a la omega.

Ancestral miró el lugar vacío que Stephen ocupaba tan solo segundos atrás. Strange ya no era ese apático y oscuro personaje que conoció cuándo ella aún la estudiante se Agamotto, ahora tenía un brillo significativo en sus ojos e irradiaba felicidad.

—Solo espero que se conserve así por muchos siglos más…

_Continuará…_

…

¡Hola! Espero les guste el capítulo, en la próxima habrá rico y delicioso fondue, además de que ya prontito saldrán los Vengadores.

Dedico este capítulo a mi adorable, hermosa, preciosa y súper genial, beta. Sam, linda, gracias por soportarme.


	7. Somos uno

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

**Beta: **LackyHolmes

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 7- Somos uno**

Tony despertó. Se sentía exhausto, el cuello le palpitaba a causa de la mordida. Sonrió inconscientemente al saber que por fin estaba vinculado con Stephen.

Se estiró tratando de aliviar un poco el cansancio de su cuerpo. Había pasado su celo en compañía con anterioridad (siempre con las precauciones necesarias, por supuesto) pero nunca se había sentido tan cansado, pero tampoco se había sentido así de satisfecho.

Estaba solo en el lecho, pero no en la habitación. Stephen estaba sentado junto a la cama; un cuaderno flotaba a centímetros de su cabeza, junto a un lápiz que se movía con voluntad propia.

Ambos se miraron. Sonrieron. Se amaban.

Por fin, luego de tantos siglos estaban juntos, vinculados.

—Hola —dijo Tony. Su voz se escuchaba ronca, cansada, pero alegre. Strange sonrió. El lazo vibró con sensaciones agradables.

—Hola —respondió el hechicero con dulzura, ¿Cuántas veces se imaginó tener a Tony así? ¡Demasiadas!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Stephen tomó la libreta al tiempo que el lápiz se desvanecía.

—Solo quiero guardar este momento para la eternidad —dijo mostrando lo que estaba haciendo. Era un dibujo de Stark dormido, se veía tan real que incluso parecía respirar o moverse.

Tony ahogó su sorpresa cuando efectivamente el dibujo hizo un movimiento.

—Nunca fui bueno con el trabajo artístico, así que usé magia —explicó Stephen. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su renuencia a mirarlo le hicieron saber a Tony que su alfa estaba avergonzado.

—Pudiste haberme tomado una foto con tu celular —Stephen negó con la cabeza.

—La tecnología puede ser fácilmente hackeada, la magia, por otro lado, no es fácil de romper, a menos que se conozca el hechizo correcto.

—No es tan sencillo hackear un Starkphone —Stephen le dio la razón, aun así, no quería que nadie más pudiera ver cuán hermoso era Tony mientras dormía, ya suficiente tenía con el hecho de tener que "compartirlo" con el mundo mientras estaba despierto (y con ropa).

—¿Puedes acostarte conmigo un rato? —el inmortal asintió sonriendo.

Se subió a la cama dejando el cuaderno olvidado en la silla. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama e hizo que Tony se acomodará en su regazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Tony suspiró antes de besar el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

—Adolorido, cansado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento… —suspiró —completo.

—Permíteme ayudarte a recuperarte —a través del vínculo sintió una agradable sensación de calor que lentamente fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, aliviando cualquier malestar.

—¿Mejor? —Tony asintió sin comprender que había sucedido.

Strange le explicó que a diferencia de los lazos convencionales que podían enviar —hasta cierto punto—, emociones entre el alfa y su omega. En uniones hechas entre los seres de magia las cosas eran distintas. Ellos eran capaces de enviar su poder al otro para ayudarse mutuamente, mientras más fuerte fuese su conexión, mayor magia podría enviar a su pareja.

—¿Quiere decir que también podré hacer abracadabra?

—Algo así —dijo el hechicero antes de besar a Tony en la frente —. Por el momento, tu cuerpo debe aprender a extraer mi magia para sanarte en caso de que tu vida corra peligro.

Se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio por media hora (un gran logro para Tony), compartiendo caricias y cortos besos.

—Tony, dame tu mano —el omega obedeció. Strange paso la mano por sobre la palma del menor, al instante apareció una caja de terciopelo rojo. —Ábrela.

Stark obedeció; dentro, había dos anillos como jamás había visto antes, tan hermosos que era obvio que no estaban hechos por el hombre.

—Fueron forjados por el mismo rey de mi mundo —explicó mientras le colocaba la sortija a Tony y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su dedo.

—¿Es un soborno para que dejes libre a Merlín? —dijo Tony haciendo que Strange sonriera, era justo lo que él le había dicho a Ancestral.

—Aunque ese hubiese sido su plan, no le habría funcionado —Stephen entrelazó las manos que tenían los anillos —. Mi madre fue quien le ordenó fabricarlos.

—¿Tu madre?

—Ya la conocerás a su debido tiempo.

—Ok —dijo Tony mientras se incorporaba ligeramente, apoyando las manos a cada lado del alfa —. Supongo que esta es tu forma de pedirme matrimonio. Obviamente, la respuesta es sí, aunque esperaba una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, un viaje en góndola por Venecia o durante un paseo por la playa con la luna y las estrellas como testigos —dijo el mecánico —. Quiero una boda sencilla; solo unos 300 o 500 invitados.

Strange no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su único.

—Por supuesto que te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero también algo más… profundo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Strange le contó que, cuando un ser como él se unía a un mortal, éste último podía volverse uno con la magia y compartir una vida tan larga como la de su compañero de vínculo.

¿Vivir eternamente? Por supuesto que hacerlo junto a Stephen sería maravilloso, pero ¿qué hay de sus amigos?, ¿de las personas que aprecia y quiere?

Si decía que no, ¿su alfa lo abandonaría?

—No tienes que responder hoy, ni mañana —dijo Strange tomando a Tony por la barbilla —puede ser dentro de muchos años y aun si tu respuesta es no, yo seré quien me una a ti en lo mortal.

Tony no respondió, Stephen estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su eternidad por él.

¿era tan egoísta de su parte temer más a la vida eterna que a la muerte? Quizás por eso no lo hizo en su primera vida junto al alfa.

Continuará…

….

Mi intención era poner lemon en este capítulo, pero, se me fueron las ideas, en fin, espero les guste y dedicó este capítulo a mi nueva beta. Gracias por la ayuda.


	8. Capítulo 8- Avengers parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 8.- Avengers parte I**

Strange y Pepper se encontraban en la torre Stark mientras Tony sobrevolaba la zona enfundado en su traje de Ironman. Había transcurrido tan solo una semana desde que el celo terminó; aun la pareja no anunciaba su enlace, solo Virginia, Happy, Clea y Wong lo sabían. Pero era suficiente por el momento.

Stark emergió del mar, luego de terminar los arreglos para las pruebas de la torre; se dirigía al punto de encuentro.

—Todo esta listo de mi lado. El resto depende de ti —dijo el genio a través de su comunicador.

—_¿Desconectaste las líneas de transmisión?_ —cuestionó Pepper, quien, se encontraba del otro lado de la comunicación. Tony podía ver una pequeña imagen de ella de su lado izquierdo y a su alfa, del derecho —_¿Estamos fuera de la red?_

—La torre Stark será un modelo de energía limpia.

—_Suponiendo que el reactor arco funcione y tome el control_ —agregó Stephen con una fingida sonrisa burlona. Sabía que las pruebas saldrían a la perfección, después de todo, había sido su omega quien hizo todos los preparativos.

—Cariño, yo hice los cálculos, ¿lo dudas? —dijo Tony fingiéndose ofendido. Dio vuelta a la derecha, estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar a la torre —. Pepper. Enciéndela.

Las luces del gran edificio Stark comenzaron a encenderse piso por piso, hasta finalizar con el gran letrero que ostentaba el nombre de su creador.

—_¿Cómo se ve?_ —cuestionó Pepper.

—Igual que la navidad, pero más… mío… —la suave y sensual risa de Strange se escuchó por el comunicador.

—_En ese caso, es mucho mejor_ —dijo el inmortal. Tony sonrió. ¿Era posible que amara más a ese mago tonto? Sin duda que sí.

—_Necesitamos que más gente se entere _—habló Virginia —_Debemos contactar a la prensa_ —Stephen estuvo de acuerdo —_. Mañana viajaré a D.C., para ver las zonas que usaremos para los tres nuevos edificios._

—Pepper, basta. El momento, ¿recuerdas? —dijo mientras se elevaba a centímetros de la torre para alcanzar el punto más alto.

—_Déjala disfrutar. También es su momento, Tony _—lo amonestó Strange.

—Auch —dijo Stark —, ¿tú de qué lado estás? —se quejó el omega al tiempo que aterrizaba. —Deberías disfrutar esto también; es nuestro primer bebé.

—_Dejemos que la Srta. Potts se vaya y tal vez trabajemos en su hermanito _—Tony sonrió; mientras caminaba, su armadura era retirada parte por parte por brazos robóticos.

—_Señor. El agente Colson de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo llama _—anunció J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Dile que no estoy —dijo Tony —. De verdad. Estoy afuera.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que su IA mencionara la insistencia del hombre.

—Hazte de valor Jar. Tengo una cita con un sexy doctor.

Tony entró al Penthouse, donde Pepper observaba las gráficas de la energía de la torre; a unos metros, Strange se encontraba sentado en el sofá, bebiendo algo de té.

—Los niveles están estables… creo—dijo Virginia al ver entrar a Tony.

—Por supuesto, yo participe en todo el proceso —ambos alfas rieron ante el comentario. El omega se acercó a la mujer para alabarla y darle un porcentaje del crédito de la torre, incluso a Strange, por sus estupendos masajes, luego de los largos días de trabajo.

Pepper sirvió tres copas de champaña que extendió a la pareja, que de vez en cuando compartían cortos besos.

—Señor. El teléfono —dijo .V.I.S. —Me temo que han anulado mis protocolos.

—Hablando de gente insistente —comentó Stephen al escuchar la voz del agente a través del teléfono de su omega, quien fingió ser la contestadora, por supuesto, no funcionó pues el hombre había ingresado de alguna manera.

Phill J. Coulson, un beta como la mayoría en S.H.I.E.L.D., tenía la apariencia de un profesor de historia común y corriente; que vivía solo y cuyos hobbies quizás, eran fabricar su propio jabón y coleccionar artículos de periódicos.

—¡Phill! Pasa —habló Pepper mirando al recién llegado. Se levantó para darle la bienvenida.

—No me puedo quedar.

—¿Phill? Su nombre es Agente —dijo Stark siendo inmediatamente amonestado por su pareja.

—Pasa, estamos celebrando —agregó Virginia. —¿Ya conoces al Dr. Strange? —el aludido hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, le extendió la mano al agente.

—Dr. Stephen Strange —se presentó el inmortal.

—Agente Phill Coulson, es un placer —el beta observó al hechicero con atención; era una calca exacta de su "difunto padre", cualquiera que hubiese visto fotografías del viejo hombre, pensaría que, de hecho se trataba de la misma persona que, de alguna manera había retrocedido en el tiempo.

—Bien, terminaron las presentaciones —dijo Tony al tiempo que abrazaba a su alfa —. Como dijo Pepper estamos celebrando y… no te puedes quedar —Strange volvió a amonestarlo por ser tan grosero.

—Necesito que revises esto —Coulson le extendió una especie de carpeta. Tony puso mala cara.

—No me gusta que me den cosas —se quejó el genio. Stephen sonrió, le encantaba cuando Tony se comportaba de forma infantil.

—Pero a mi me encanta —intervino Pepper entregándole su copa al agente y tomando la carpeta en su lugar —. Pero hay que cambiar —agregó invirtiendo la acción, pero con Tony, que la miró acusador.

—Las horas de consulta son de vez en cuando, entre ocho y cinco, dos jueves por mes —dijo el omega.

—No es una consulta —le respondió el agente.

—¿Es por los Vengadores? —cuestionó Pepper al tiempo que Tony revisaba la información —. De los cuales, no sé nada.

—Rechazaron la iniciativa —comentó Tony alejándose unos pasos de los presentes.

—Y tampoco calificaste —agregó Strange antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida —. Y yo sí sabía de la iniciativa. Sea quien sea el encargado de evaluar a los candidatos, carece de habilidad. No me sorprende que no llegara a nada.

—Según esto, soy volátil, egocéntrico, no juego bien con otros —dijo Tony. Pepper comentó que eso sí lo sabía.

—No se trata de personalidades —comentó Coulson. Stark llamó a Pepper y a Strange; abrió la información donde los archivos del Capitán América, Hulk y un asgardiano se mostraba. Hubo algo que llamó la atención de Stephen, el cubo que había sido robado.

—Iré contigo —dijo Strange —. Soy tu alfa, estamos recientemente enlazados, eso es excusa más que suficiente para que me permitan estar contigo —Tony asintió; había algo en la mirada de Stephen que le indicaba que no había espacio para las réplicas.

…

Stephen observó la nave en la que era trasportado; Tony se reuniría con él mas adelante. Su escolta era la pelirroja que se había infiltrado en la empresa de su omega. Frunció el ceño; Clea le había contado acerca de ella; la responsable de la evaluación de su pareja de enlace; una verdadera tonta si no podía ver más allá de una simple fachada.

—Estamos por llegar, Sr. Strange —dijo Natasha, Natalia o como sea que se llamara la mujer que no dejaba de mirarlo, intentando descubrir sus íntimos secretos. Sonrió. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la bufanda roja, su capa de levitación.

—Le agradezco, señorita —respondió con tranquilidad.

Al aterrizar, siguió a la agente que se acercó a dos hombres que reconoció al instante, uno era la obsesión de Howard y el ultimo, Bruce, un brillante omega que su "clon" conoció en su _juventud_.

Como Strange era una personalidad publica, había tenido que crear una especie de copia suya, mucho más joven, para que viviera una falsa vida; lo mismo hizo Clea. Al "morir", en Afganistán, su réplica desapareció y todos sus recuerdos y vivencias fueron trasladadas a él.

—¡Stephen! —dijo Banner estrechando la mano de Strange. El hechicero le sonrió, feliz de verlo. Bruce era un hombre brillante, a quien la vida le había puesto las cosas difíciles, primero por ser omega y luego por el accidente que dio vida a Hulk, un alfa más poderoso que cualquiera de primer nivel; humano, por supuesto.

—Bruce, me alegro mucho de verte —habló el inmortal.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron o intercambiaron mensajes. Al menos desde el accidente de Bruce.

—¿Dr. Strange? —el aludido posó su atención en quien lo llamaba; el vanagloriado Capitán América; la razón (aunque sin quererlo), de los malos ratos que María y Tony tuvieron que pasar.

—Sí, aunque estoy seguro que me confunde con _mi padre_ —dijo en tono neutro. Por una fracción de segundo, Strange vio un ligero brillo de esperanza en los ojos del _icono de América_, aunque se esfumó tan rápido como sus palabras fueron pronunciadas.

—Lo siento yo… es usted…

—¿Idéntico a él? Me lo han dicho —respondió restándole importancia al asunto. Steve Rogers no le agradaba, no solo por causa de Howard; durante la guerra, tuvo algunos cuantos encuentros con él. Arrogante (aunque tal vez no consiente), creía que, por el simple hecho de ser un milagro de la ciencia, debía estar en el frente de la batalla, matando alemanes, "pateando el trasero de Hitler", y no dando ánimos sobre un escenario, incluso había desobedecido las ordenes al ir al rescate del alfa Bucky Barnes y sus compañeros.

—¿También formas parte de esto? —preguntó Bruce sacando a Stephen de sus pensamientos.

—El Dr. Strange es un caso especial. No pertenece al equipo —Stephen frunció el ceño, molesto. Odiaba tanto que las personas se metieran en conversaciones ajenas. Era de pésima educación.

—Mi omega es quien es parte de esta… iniciativa —Bruce pareció desilusionado, pero Strange no se percató; Natasha había llamado su atención. El viaje estaba por iniciar.

_Continuará…_

….

¡Hola gente! Lamento la demora, pero estuve (estoy), enfermita, pero ya estoy mejor. Espero que les gustara el capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9- Loki

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:** Stephen Strange, un acaudalado empresario dueño de diferentes farmacéuticas termina haciéndose cargo del hijo del matrimonio Stark luego de la muerte de estos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte**

**Capítulo 9.- Loki**

Entraron a la cabina de mando; su capa (ahora convertida en bufanda), se agitó a causa de su emoción, no la culpaba, la única vez que había salido luego de tantos siglos, fue para ir a Afganistán para salvar a Tony y no tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Hizo una nota mental de llevarla a la Torre Stark, seguramente le gustaría pasar un tiempo con su omega, con quien parecía llevarse muy bien.

Strange observó a Bruce; parecía nervioso y asustado; se acercó a su amigo, apoyó una mano en el hombro del omega. Lr sonrió.

Una vez en el aire, un hombre afroamericano, un alfa; se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

—Doctor Banner. Gracias por venir —dijo tendiéndole la mano a Bruce, quien miró a Strange de soslayo antes de aceptar el gesto.

—Gracias por pedirlo amablemente —respondió. Stephen sonrió por el sarcasmo disfrazado de amabilidad.

—Interesante lugar el que tiene aquí —habló Strange con tono aburrido. Debía admitir que ese grupo de "niños exploradores", tenían una llamativa colección de juguetes, pero como era natural, no se comparaba a la tecnología de Tony.

—Usted debe ser el Dr. Strange —comentó el hombre. El inmortal le miró; sabía quién era, su hermana se lo dijo, aun así, seguiría interpretando su papel.

—Me temo que me encuentro en desventaja, señor…

—Soy Nick Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D., sea bienvenido al Helicarrier —Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —interrumpió Bruce. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, mucho menos en un lugar tan reducido y a miles de pies lejos de tierra firme, aunque, Stephen estaba ahí, eso era lo único bueno de todo eso.

—En cuanto tengamos el Tesseract se puede ir —respondió Fury. Miró a Coulson que se encontraba metros de él y un piso más abajo —¿Cómo va eso?

—Estamos accediendo a todas las cámaras inalámbricas del planeta —respondió ante el asombro de Rogers, quien aún no se acostumbraba a esa época.

Strange sonrió para sus adentros; le divertía tanto ver a esos mortales persiguiéndose las colas; él podría encontrar a quien quisiera en cuestión de minutos u horas si no se encontraba en la misma dimensión, claro, incluso Tony podría hacerlo mucho más rápido que esos incompetentes. Tal vez si le daban lo que necesitaba, consideraría prestarles algo de su ayuda.

Escuchó a Bruce explicar que quizás, él podría encontrar lo que buscaban. Strange frunció el ceño al notar una foto en la pantalla de las computadoras. Alguien de su pasado.

—Iré contigo, Bruce —dijo el inmortal y el omega le sonrió agradecido.

—Dudo que pueda ser de ayuda, Sr. Strange —intervino Natasha con cierto tono de superioridad.

—Es, Dr. Strange y le sugiero no me subestime —dijo molesto. Se acercó a la espía para que solo ella pudiera escucharle —… no se meta con mi familia o conmigo, de lo contrario, _La habitación Roja, _será un plácido sueño en comparación a lo que le haré.

…

Loki observó con deleite a los humanos arrodillarse ante él. Eran simples cucarachas sin más valor que servir a un ser superior. Entonces, ellos atacaron; un alfa en un ridículo traje azul y una figura metálica que lo hizo recordar al Destructor, aunque era diferente, pero despedía un olor… conocido. Su curiosidad fue la que hizo que se dejara capturar.

Observo a esos humanos interactuar; tal como pensaba, el hombre de la armadura despedía un ligero olor de alguien que conoció en el pasado, además de tener residuos de energía mágica rodeando su cuerpo.

—No me gusta —dijo Steve en voz baja. Tony mantenía la vista fija en el prisionero, ¿acaso era como Stephen? No era tonto, sabía que su alfa decidió unirse a la misión por algo distinto al enlace y presentía que pronto lo averiguaría.

—¿Qué el profeta se rindiera? —cuestionó Tony. Sí, a él tampoco le agradaba.

—Antes no era tan fácil. El tipo es muy poderoso.

—Eres muy ágil para ser tan viejo —dijo Tony cambiando de tema. Estaba nervioso y siempre hacía bromas tontas en ese estado —. ¿Haces Pilates? Quizás podrías darle una lección o dos a Stephen, aunque bueno, él ya es bastante ágil y flexible.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Es como calistenia. Quizá te perdiste algunas cosas… —divagó el omega mirando a Steve —… en tu tiempo como Capipaleta.

Rogers lo miró serio, ofendido; había perdido la oportunidad de una vida junto a la mujer que ama y ese arrogante se burlaba de él.

—Fury no me dijo que lo llamó —contestó tratando de contener su enojo y, sobre todo, sus deseos de golpear al omega.

—Sí, hay cosas que el pirata no te dice. Muchas, en realidad —su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de los truenos. Loki se removió incómodo.

—¿Le temes? —Cuestionó Steve.

—No me hace feliz lo que viene.

La nave se sacudió, algo la había golpeado. Tony se colocó el casco y abrió la escotilla permitiendo que un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, una extraña armadura y una capa roja (aunque no tan genial como Levi), entrara. Stark intentó atacarlo, pero fue fácilmente neutralizado, tomó a Loki y se lazó al vació con él.

—Y el circo continúa llegando —comentó Tony.

—¿Otro asgardiano? —dijo Natasha, que estaba en los controles de la nave junto a otro agente.

—¿Es de los nuestros? —preguntó Capitán América, sin comprender bien lo que acababa de pasar.

—No importa —respondió Tony —. Si libera a Loki o lo mata, perderemos el Tesseract.

—Necesitamos un plan.

—Tengo uno. ¡Atacar! —respondió antes de lanzarse al vació.

Steve contuvo el aliento. Tony Stark era un omega completamente diferente s los que conocía… era como él, antes del suero del súper soldado.

…

Strange observaba a Bruce trabajar; sonrió, le recordaba a Tony, estaba seguro que esos dos se llevarían bien.

Su cuerpo se tensó; una energía mágica conocida acababa de entrar a la nave; bastaron algunos minutos antes de que un grupo de soldados fuertemente armados pasara por delante del laboratorio. Ahí lo vio, un hombre alto, de largos cabellos azabache y ropaje verde y negro. Era él, sin duda. Loki, el príncipe de Asgard, aunque ya no era el niño que conoció en antaño.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Bruce después de que el grupo se alejara. ¿Era su imaginación o el hombre le había sonreído?

—Nada, solo… no esperaba que trajeran a un prisionero a estas instalaciones… —mintió. Strange esperaba que Tony estuviera bien. Loki era un hechicero poderoso.

—Dr. Banner —lo llamó Natasha desde la entrada. Mantenía una cierta distancia de Stephen. Ella era una excepcional combatiente que con facilidad podía derrotar al más experimentado luchador alfa… ¿entonces por qué ese hombre le causaba querer bajar la cabeza? —. Se le solicita en la sala de juntas.

Bruce miró a Stephen, indeciso (o quizás temerosos), de irse con esa mujer ‹‹una omega como él››; la agente se dio cuenta y le informó que solo personal autorizado podía participar en dicha reunión.

—Ve, no te preocupes por mí. De todos modos, necesito ver si Tony ya llegó y sí no se ha metido en algún problema… aún —la sonrisa boba de Strange, solo hizo que Bruce deseara más que nunca, regresar a la mitad de la nada y olvidarse de todo, de las personas y, sobre todo, de ése alfa.

Sin más remedio, se marchó junto a la pelirroja, dejando solo al inmortal.

Una vez que Strange se aseguró que no había nadie más cerca, creó un doble suyo y lo envió a buscar a donde Loki se encontraba, mientras que él, iba al encuentro de Tony. Su descarriado alumno tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

[… Siglos transcurrieron desde la época artúrica terminó, vagó por diferentes mundos, evitando a la tierra como a la peste. La muerte de Gawain permanecía aún fresca en su corazón y memoria.

Aún no estaba listo para cumplir la promesa hecha a su _único_. Proteger la tierra. Fue por eso que Agamotto se ofreció a tomar toda la responsabilidad, junto con sus discípulos. Wong y Clea decidieron quedarse también.

Un día, cansado de vagar sin rumbo fijo, llegó a Asgard, un reino próspero, con un sabio rey, pero que tenía un pasado sangriento… oscuro… conoció a Frigga, esposa de Odín. Una gran hechicera quien, con tan solo verlo supo quién era él, quien era su madre.

Frigga le invitó a permanecer en Asgard y él aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que conociera a los hijos de la pareja real, los príncipes Thor y Loki, ambos alfas, aunque, con el tiempo, Strange se daría cuenta que el menor era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—… majestades, me han tratado como un miembro de su familia —dijo Stephen haciendo una reverencia a la pareja —. Permítanme retribuirles un poco de su amabilidad y hospitalidad, tomando bajo mi tutela al joven príncipe, Loki.

Tanto Frigga como Odín aceptaron gustosos la oferta con agrado, después de todo, no muchos tenían la fortuna de ser aceptados como discípulos por uno de los tres seres más poderosos.

Loki tenía solo ocho años humanos cuando comenzó a ser instruido por Strange. Stephen disfrutaba tenerlo bajo su tutela; el niño poseía una mente sagaz y una lengua más afilada que cualquier espada, le recordaba tanto a su _único_.

—Maestro… —lo llamó el príncipe menor. Habían transcurrido 200 años terrestres desde que llegó a Asgard, más tiempo del que había permanecido en cualquier mundo, a parte de Midgard, por supuesto. Y ya era momento de moverse.

—¿Sí?, ¿qué sucede? —los dos se encontraban en los jardines del palacio; era una hermosa noche de invierno, pero a pesar del frío, ninguno de los dos usaba ropa abrigadora, algo que era mal visto por muchos asgardianos, que no podían evitar compararlos con los gigantes de hielo.

—¿Es verdad que te iras? —preguntó Loki, bajando la mirada. A veces se sentía un extraño en su propia tierra, solo el amor de su madre y guía de su maestro podían darle sosiego.

—Así es. Recibí una carta de mi hermana —respondió solemne. No quería dejar a su joven pupilo, pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir —. Se ha solicitado mi presencia en la corte del rey.

Loki sabía que su maestro se refería al gobernante del mundo de la magia, donde residía la _Madre Eterna_. Eran pocos los usuarios de las artes místicas —no nacidos en dicho reino—, podían ir y eran muchos menos los que recibían una invitación directa de su soberano.

El joven príncipe de Asgard tenía tantos deseos de conocer aquel mundo, donde hagas, dragones de todos los tamaños y formas y demás criaturas convivían con hechiceros, magos y brujas por igual.

Sin embargo, su maestro era diferente; rechazaba las invitaciones del rey de la magia abiertamente, no solo eso, había encerrado a su hijo, el príncipe bajo un hechizo inexpugnable, que ni los hechiceros más poderosos habían logrado romper, ¡y no recibió castigo alguno!

—¿Puedo ir con usted, maestro? —el inmortal le miró con cariño; acarició su cabeza con un gesto que a Loki se le antojaba paternal.

—Mi querido discípulo… príncipe de Asgard… —Stephen sonrió —Señor de las travesuras. Estas destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Serás un gran rey, de eso no tengo duda.

—Lo seré si usted está a mi lado… —Strange le dijo que no dependiera de nadie, que él, tenía que buscar la fuerza para conseguir lo que deseara —. Seré un rey, uno del que está orgulloso…].

Loki observó al hombre delante de él; no había cambiado nada, salvo por los mechones blancos a cada lado de la cabeza (que seguramente eran parte de su identidad en midgard), y esa ridícula barba de candado que le recordaba al omega que le atacó.

—Maestro —dijo Loki sonriendo. No le preocupaban las cámaras, podía sentir la magia de su antiguo instructor, estaba seguro de que había creado una ilusión para que no los descubrieran.

—Loki. Mi querido príncipe de las travesuras —habló con tono serio. Frio, como solo había visto al enfrentarse con algún enemigo —. ¿Dónde está el Tesseract? Necesito que me digas donde has ocultado la gema del infinito.

El dios sonrió travieso; era de esperarse que su maestro, uno de los tres grandes hechiceros, supiera sobre las Gemas del Infinito, después de todo su madre era…

—¿Es que ahora te has vuelto el _perro_ de esos mortales? —Strange sonrió. Loki aun poseía esa lengua afilada, esperaba que su mente estuviera a la par, de otra forma, sería aburrido. —¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó con parsimonia.

Loki le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, como las que hacía cuando lo atrapaba en medio de una travesura.

—Me convertiré en rey…

…

Stephen frunció el ceño. Se había encontrado con Tony casi al mismo tiempo que su doble hablaba con Loki.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el omega. —¿Cuernitos dijo algo? —Stark sabía a grandes rasgos, la relación que existía entre su pareja y Loki.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo el hechicero antes de tomar las manos de su _único_ y besarlas con cariño, arrancando una sonrisa en el menor. Era momento de encontrarse con los otros miembros del "equipo".

_Continuará…_


End file.
